Three Cheers for revenge!
by Elisheva95
Summary: This is my first story on Fanfiction..Its about my class Essex with talents that we wish we could have today. Please comment and review so i can no how i do.. and if you have nothing nice to say say nothing at all
1. Chapter 1

Three cheers for revenge lol

Chapter 1

-- BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!-- "AGH, Shut the hell up!" she screamed,

sleepily trying to find the snooze button on her alarm clock.

- 1 hour later- "Bye momma, love you", Elissa screamed bolting out the door. "Have a wonderful day", her mom screamed. Even though she knew she wouldn't hear in time. While walking to school Phuong one of her friends was outside waiting for Elissa, so they can go off to school together and talk about what's probably going to happen today. "Hey Phuong vasssup?" Elissa asked. As usually Phuong was in pain… "Augh my back Fucking hurts!" "What did you do now?" "I don't know actually haha. I guess I am just one big mess", Phuong answered. "Haha you're probably right," Elissa jokingly said. Entering the school grounds both girls clearly noticed those of who and what they liked, like thy saw there crushes and boyfriends (well future boyfriends) "You know Phuong I am kind a have and evil idea, you in?" "Hmm I guess nothing better to do," Phuong said. "Well lets go and ask Austin, I am kind a looking for a good joke," Elissa said. "Okie dokie hehe," Phuong's response was. Now there's Austin looking bored and already waiting to ruin someone's day…great. "Hey Austin," Me and Phuong both said. "Augh I don't feel so good, I think I might puke," Austin said half dead. I and Phuong both took a step back because of Austin's past experiences with sickness. " Ok I wasn't going to throw up on Elissa, but Phuong it was smart of you too back up," Austin's clever response ending up letting Phuong slice his arm, which caused him to bleed badly.. Again till I had to heal him. See this is no ordinary school well its kind a of a mix, Essex group is the only group in 8th grade that has powers. Ok Phuong for instance has feline ability's due to the fact she has claws, healing ability's like me, speed, super strength, and of course flying. Austin's ability's really don't match Phuong and mine but his are; Speed, Earth, and flexibility. Now as for mine I am gifted like Phuong I have healing ability's, super strength, ability to control electricity, and can sense anyone's ability or that person as far as I focus. There's more who have powers but you will see. As the three headed in to start class, Elissa felt someone near her but ignored it.

As Elissa heading into the homeroom first she asked," What do we have first period?" Emily appeared what in front of Elissa startling her, "we have Social studies." "Wtf Emily can't you let me breathe for 5 seconds?!" Elissa bitched. "Well you're the one that can sense things why didn't you know I was coming?" Emily questioned. "Well I knew but also I know JULIANNA is in the corner waiting to scare me", Elissa stated while she and Emily were walking out the door to social studies. "Oh come one ELISSA can't you let me get away with it just once?!" Julianna screamed. "No," Elissa said form outside in the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is chapter one lets see how social studies will go…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Italic is Elissa thoughts_

As the girl entered the classroom they already saw Mr. P (don't want to bother spelling his name) was already writing two pages of social studies notes on the board. _Augh come on this is stupid, oh great I have to sit next to Nathan… How does mostly every girl seem to like him or find him cute he is just Nate but his demeanor attitude doesn't help…? I forgot about that. Its going to be a long class, _as Elissa sat down she heard Brittany saying, "Omg Mr. P you're making us kill trees!" _Haha it's funny because he doesn't care and Brittany you could just leave him alone. I wonder what everyone else is doing, but first I think Nathan just sat down. I should be pleasant. _"Hey Nate," Elissa said with a fake smile. "Hey, you can drop the fake smile Elissa," Nathan said without looking at her. "Oh," Was the suitable response she could come up with. While looking around the room to get her mind off of that, she saw Lizzy showing Phuong one of her new Fire techniques, by throwing a flicker of fire at Robby which was stopped easily by him just lifting his hand up, until Lizzy's sister threw a ball of water at him which caused a spark of electric current to erupt mid class. "Holy crap, come one guys you have to wait till its gym, I can see we have it next instead of Math!" Misa said giddy. " Yay you're right," Was their response. --RING!-- "Ok guys class is over move along," Mr. P said. "Wait I didn't write notes.. What how did, what?!" Elissa said shocked. "Your welcome," Was all Nathan said with one of his sly grins. " Oh uh thanks!" Elissa said confused. _hmm odd… well I better catch up to Emily and Phuong. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this chapter is short because I hate social studies! Lol I just had nothing better to write .

Please rate and review!

Elissa: so how was it?

Emily: eh pretty good in an interesting way

Nate: why am I nice?

Elissa: well your usually quiet so idk

Nate: whatever bye Elissa and Emily! (leaves)

Elissa and Emily: BYE!! AND REVIEW AND COMMENT!! LOL


End file.
